Taildaters: Tasuki and Chichiri's date
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: This came to me after I watched Taildaters, don't sue me MTV!! yaoi, TasxChiri, it's very odd....
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi or Taildaters! Sooooooo don't sue!!!! Hehe I thought of this when I was watching Taildaters on MTV. I thought this would be cute! It doesn't follow the show very well 'cause I didn't watch it until a couple days after I saw the show! Soooo.. Warnings: Yaoi..duh.., TasXChiri, again I say duh..., weirdness..but this is me, so duh!  
  
Taildaters: Tasuki and Chichiri's date  
  
Announcer: Hello and welcome to MTV's Taildaters! The show were two people go on a date while two of there closest friends watch their every move and give them advice with out letting on who they are! Tonight we have two handsome young men, Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri: * camera shows Chichiri looking rather nervous * *Screen shows name and age: Chichiri Ri, 22* daaaa I'm looking for someone who is a lot of fun, talkative and at least has common sense, no da!  
  
*Camera goes towards Hotohori and Miaka*  
  
Miaka: *waves at camera* I'm Miaka Yuki and I've been really good friends with Chichiri and I want him to find a good person to be with!  
  
Hotohori: *smiles and flips hair* I'm Hotohori, Chichiri's ex-boyfriend and I really do hope the best for him.  
  
*Camera goes to Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: *Grins at the camera, winks and flashes peace sign* *Name and age: Tasuki Kou, 18* I want some who's ready to have some fucking fun!! And someone who can deal with me!  
  
*Camera goes to Nuriko and Kouji*  
  
Kouji: *smiles* Knock knock? Who's there? Kouji! Kouji who? Kouji, best friend of Tasuki! Why hello Kouji! Why are you here? I'm here to help my best buddy get laid!  
  
Nuriko: *looks at Kouji and shakes head. Winks at camera* I'm Nuriko, another one of Tasuki's best friends and his ex-boyfriend. I really hope Tasuki's date is perfect for him! Announcer: Well everyone is ready and Tasuki and Chichiri are heading toward their meeting place!  
  
*Camera goes to Chichiri and shows him wearing a dark blue shirt, unbuttoned at the top and blue jeans*  
  
Chichiri: *nervous* I really hope this goes well, no da *finds meeting place and sits down to wait*  
  
*Camera goes to Tasuki and shows him in a black tank top with a red jacket on and blue jeans*  
  
Tasuki: *still grinning* Hope he's hot! *sees Chichiri waiting in meeting place and he grins wider* hehe my wish is my command! *walks over to Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: *looks up and sees Tasuki and quickly stands up* Anou, Tasuki, right, no da?  
  
Tasuki: *keeps grinning* You got that right! And I take it you're Chichiri?  
  
Chichiri: *nods head* H-hai no da.  
  
Tasuki: *grabs Chichiri's hand* Don't be so nervous! Let's go!  
  
*They both walk out to the limo and camera goes to the hideout van*  
  
Kouji: That poor blue haired guy is really fucking nervous!  
  
Miaka: Chichiri's always been like that. I hope he makes it through the date!  
  
Hotohori: That Tasuki guy is really forward, isn't he?  
  
Nuriko: *laughs* He's always been that way!  
  
Kouji: Yup he's the fucking life of the party!  
  
*Everyone laughs and camera goes back to Tasuki and Chichiri*  
  
Chichiri: So, anou, what do you do for a living, no da?  
  
Tasuki: Well I'm still in college but I work at a tavern. How about you?  
  
Chichiri: Anou, I just got out of college and I work as a History professor at a high school, no da.  
  
*Before Tasuki can speak they arrive at their first destination*  
  
Tasuki: *looks up*Are we at the hot tub yet?  
  
Chichiri: *blushes* anou, I don't think that's until later, no da.  
  
Tasuki: oh..damn. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Kit: What will happen at their first destination? Will Tasuki drive Chichiri crazy? Will Chichiri's nerves ever calm down? Find out next in chapter!  
  
Muse: And you will write that, when?  
  
Neko: Really you already have two other stories going  
  
Kit: =P, feh! I'll finish them all when I get good ideas! For muses, you all sure don't do a good job!  
  
Hikari: What do ya mean? We do our job just fine! You just don't listen!  
  
Chaos: Kit...I can't believe u r writing yaoi..  
  
Kit: *sweatdrop* anou..hehehe...  
  
Chaos: And u have to write about MY TASUKI!  
  
Kit: daaaaaa..my friend just found out that I'm a yaoi fanfic writer and well.yeah..  
  
Tasuki: We gonna get it in the hot tub the next chapter??? Cause I know I'm ready for it.  
  
Chichiri: daaaa..  
  
Kit: yeah..anyways..please review! I really would like to know if pple like this! Until next time! Ja~ 


	2. Getting a little more comfortable

Disclaimer: don't own 'em! Probably never will either..daaaaa  
  
Notes: same warnings as b4... thanx for the reviews! I agree with Sakata though...I should of made this a one-shot..but oh well..I liked the idea given to me from Deity..I might use something like it later on...ummm anyways I know I should work on my other stories but..I just haven't gotten any ideas...gomen! Also I forgot to add the second activity..so I guess this isn't going to go exactly like the show..heheh oh well. Well, on with the fic!!! Hope ya enjoy this chapter! Please R&R!  
  
Taildaters: Tasuki and Chichiri's date Ch.2  
  
*Tasuki and Chichiri arrive at their first activity, fishing (go figure, ne?)*  
  
Tasuki: Fishing?  
  
Chichiri: I like fishing no da!  
  
*They both go twoards the water with fishing poles and sit down.*  
  
*Camera goes towards hideout bus*  
  
Kouji: This'll be the perfect chance for Tasuki to make a move!  
  
Nuriko: And knowing him, he'll make it very soon!  
  
Hotohori: Let's just hope Tasuki doesn't try anything to sneaky or else he'll end up in the water.  
  
Miaka: Yeah, Chichiri's so nervous so it wouldn't be smart to try anything.  
  
Kouji: Guess I'll have to page him! *pulls out pager and types something in*  
  
*Camera goes back to Tasuki and Chichiri*  
  
Tasuki: *pager beeps* What the~ *pulls pager out and reads message* jeeze..  
  
Chichiri: What's it say, no da?  
  
Tasuki: Don't try anything too sneaky you hentai.  
  
Chichiri: *laughs* *pager beeps* Huh? *pulls out pager and laughs* *looks towards camera* I dunno, no da! He might, he's got the fangs!  
  
Tasuki: Hey! What'd it say? And what do my fangs have to do with anything?  
  
Chichiri: It says, move closer and let him put his arm around you, he wont bite!  
  
Tasuki: *grins* Well should we listen to our friends advice?  
  
Chichiri: *blushes* anou..ok, no da. *moves closer to Tasuki*  
  
Tasuki: *keeps grinning and puts arm around Chichiri* Hehe, I promise to keep my fangs to myself..for now at least...  
  
*they finish off their first activity and go back to the limo to got the hotel and get ready for dinner*  
  
*While they get ready everyone in the hideout bus starts talking*  
  
Miaka: I think they might get together!  
  
Nuriko: Yeah, Chichiri seems to have become a little more comfortable.  
  
Hotohori: Which means he'll be a lot of fun for Tasuki soon.  
  
Kouji: And you would certainly know this,ne?  
  
Hotohori: hehe.  
  
*camera goes back to Tasuki and Chichiri and shows them going back into the limo*  
  
Tasuki: Ya look great!  
  
Chichiri: *blushes* Thank you, no da. You look very nice yourself, no da!  
  
Tasuki: *pager beeps* hmmm? Hehe...  
  
Chichiri: Anou, what does it say, no da?  
  
Tasuki: *grins* nothing important. *seductive smile* You still seem a little tense, how about I give ya a massage?  
  
Chichiri: Anou..  
  
Tasuki: *innocent grin* Come on! You'll enjoy it!  
  
Chichiri: I guess it would be ok, no da.  
  
Tasuki: Great! *starts to massage Chichiri's back* So you said you're a history teacher right?  
  
Chichiri: *practically purring* Hai, no da.you are very good at this, no da.  
  
Tasuki: *smirks* hehe, thank you  
  
Chichiri: so what are you going to do after you get out of college, no da?  
  
Tasuki: *stops massaging for a minute* hmmm I don't know yet.  
  
Chichiri: daaaa don't stop.please..  
  
Tasuki: *grins* hehe told ya you would enjoy it!  
  
*Camera goes to hideout bus*  
  
Nuriko: hehe, this is getting good.  
  
Miaka: Chichiri seems to be very comfortable.  
  
Kouji: Tasuki is sooooo getting laid!  
  
*everyone glares at Kouji*  
  
Hotohori: Hentai..  
  
Nuriko: Maybe we should let them stay in the hot tube by themselves..  
  
Hotohori: yeah, but the they'll have too much fun!  
  
Miaka: It's starting to get uncomfortable in here..  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Kit: Mwuahahaha!  
  
Hikari: Didn't you have more on paper?  
  
Kit: Yeah, but the rest of it seemed like it would fit better in the next chapter..which will be pure chaos!!!  
  
Chaos: you called?  
  
Kit: hehe..no.wait..I thought you didn't like my writing yaoi fanfics??  
  
Chaos: You've corrupted me!  
  
Kit: mwuahahah....anyways..I hope you all enjoyed this chapter..It seems a tad longer than the other one...I don't know maybe it was maybe it wasn't I don't keep up with that stuff..  
  
Muse: You really need to work on your other fics..  
  
Kit: Yeah, yeah, I know but I just haven't really been in the mood to write my other ones..well I did start ch.2 of Crazy little thing called Reincarnation but I don't really like it so..yeah..anyways.. please review! Ja~ 


	3. Authors note!

Authors Note:  
  
Hiya everyone!!! I regret ta inform ya that I might not continue on this fic. that much. I'm gettin' stumped! I dunno what ta write!!!! I don't want ta make it turn out stupid sooooo~ I guess it wont be updated for awhile!!! GOMEN!!!!! Go ahead and throw bricks and other blunt objects at me *grabs shield* I'm ready for 'em! But th' minute I get inspiration I shall write more on this!!! So if ya have any questions, ideas, comments, hell, any flames, please e-mail me or somethin'!!!!  
  
Thanx so much!  
  
Kitsuna Ri 


End file.
